A Christmas Rescue
by BladeGuy9
Summary: Someone kidnaps Princess Bubblegum, and just when Finn is about to confess his love to her. And on Christmas too! Will Finn be able to save Bubblegum with the help of Jake, Marceline, and Rainicorn?


A Christmas Rescue

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: Here is my improved Christmas special. I want to thank superbolt479 for giving me the idea to redo this. I think this one definitly came out better than the other version. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Christmas time in Ooo was a very peaceful time. Everyone would gather in the Candy Kingdom, and enjoy this peaceful time of year. We see Finn, wearing a jacket and long pants, and Jake decorating their Tree Fort to look like a Christmas Tree. Finn grabs a box of ornaments, and tosses the box into the air, where Jake stretches his arm and grabs the box from a higher level of the Tree Fort. He puts the ornaments on, and goes back to ground level with Finn.

"It's coming along pretty well," says Finn.

"Yeah, all we need now is..." He reaches into a box, and pulls out a bright, yellow star. "The star on top. Would you like to do the honors?" asks Jake. Finn gasps in excitement.

"Heck yeah!" cries Finn. He takes the star and jumps on Jake's back. He then stretches his legs and they reach the top of the tree. Finn puts the star on, and they head back down.

"Now, let's see how awesome our Tree Fort looks LITE up," says Jake. He grabs two plugs, and puts them together. The Tree Fort then lights up with different colors, and the star on top gives a great, bright yellow glow. Finn and Jake fist pound. Then, Finn notices that they have two boxes left over.

"Hey dude, look at this. We have two boxes left over. What do you think we should do with them?"

"Hmmm, not really sure. You think Bubblegum would want them?" asks Jake.

"No man, shes got enough decorations. With reminds me, we've gotta help her decorate Candy Castle for her Christmas Party."

"First we should figure out what to do with these boxes of ornaments," says Jake. Finn thinks, and finally comes up with an idea.

"How about we give them to Marceline. She might want them."

"I guess. Let's go." Finn grabs the boxes, and jumps on Jake's back. He grows in size, and they head off for Marceline's Cave. Along the way, Finn sees Ice King dragging a Christmas Tree.

"That's a little creepy."

"What?"

"Look over there," says Finn, pointing at the Ice King. Jake notices, and gasps.

"Wow, I never knew he was into Christmas." They continue on, and eventually reach Marceline's Cave. They head to her house, and knock. A few seconds past, and she doesn't answer. They knock again, and the door opens. In the door way is Marceline. Her outfit is nothing like any of the ones she has worn before. She is wearing her hair like she usually does. She has a black T-shirt on, showing off her breasts. She is wearing a blue-jeans mini skirt, and her red rocker boots.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Finn continues to stare at her, but Jake snaps him out of it.

"We had some leftover decorations, and we thought you'd like them."

Marceline stares at him, and shurgs. "All right, come on in." She leads them into her house, which is a little different than usual. Some Christmas decorations are seen hanging, and a tree is seen in the corner of the room. It's a little bare though.

"I never knew you were into the holidays," says Finn, putting the boxes down.

"Yeah. I like the holidays because the sun isn't out, and I can easily go outside. Plus, Bubblegum has her Christmas Party, and I look forward to going."

"Oh clam! We gotta help Bubblegum set up. We gotta go Marceline," says Finn, rushing toward the door.

"All right. See you at Bubblegum's Party." Jake follow after Finn, and he shuts the door. Jake grabs Finn.

"Dude, not cool."

"What?"

"I saw you eye balling Marceline. Dude, I know you're in love with Bubblegum."

"What? No I'm not!" says Finn, starting to blush.

"Yes you are. You're blushing. Come on man, just say it. I mean, I'm in love with Rainicorn. Dude, if you admit you love her, everything will be fine."

"It's not that! I'm twelve years old! I'm not ready for a relationship!"

"Dude, I'm only four, and I have a girlfriend. Of course in dog years, that's twenty eight. But my point is, I know you love her, and Marceline knows it too."

Finn blushes even more, but eventually sighs. "All right, I'll tell her at the party."

"Awesome. Now let's go help her set up." Jake grows, and Finn jumps on his back. They head over to Candy Castle, and see Bubblegum outside, waiting for Finn and Jake. She sees them in the distance, and begins waving at them.

"Glad you guys are able to help me set up," says Bubblegum in her usual sweet, charming voice.

"No problem Princess," says Finn. He and Jake grab some decorations, and begin decorating the outside of the castle. They eventually finish, and head inside to start decorating for the party. Finn and Jake set up the decorations, while Bubblegum and Rainicorn bring out food and refreshments. They finish, but by the time they do, guests start showing up. Marceline isthe first to show up. After every guest shows up, music starts playing, and everyone begins dancing. Finn sees Bubblegum dancing with LSP and Rainicorn. He sighs, and turns to Jake.

"Man, I don't think I can do this."

"Come on dude, you said you would."

"Yeah, but..."

"Ah, you're just nervous. Here, I'll go with you to support you." Jake pushes Finn onto the dance floor, and next to Bubblegum. She turns to him.

"Oh, Finn. Is there something you need?"

"Actually yes, Finn would like to tell you something," says Jake, winking at Finn. Finn gives a great sigh.

"Princess, I've been wanting to tell you this for some time, but haven't had the courage to."

"Well, what is it?"

"Princess... I..." Before he could say anything else, the lights go out. The Candy People scream, and evil laughter is heard. Then, a muffled scream is heard. The lights turn back on, and everyone gives a sigh of relief. "Is everyone okay?" asks Finn. Everyone nods. LSP then approaches Finn.

"Hey Finn, wasn't Bubblegum, like, right next to you?" Finn looks, and sees Bubblegum is missing.

"NO! Did anyone see her?"

"How could we? It was lumping dark."

Finn looks down, but notices a note. He picks it up, and opens it.

"What do you have there dude?" asks Jake.

"A note. It reads: If you ever want to see Bubblegum again, meet me inside the largest cave in Ooo."

"Oh my glob you guys, that sounds like a death threat!" cries LSP

"I know. I've gotta save Bubblegum!"

"So you can confess your love to her?" asks Jake.

"Jake!" cries Finn. LSP grins.

"So, you finally gonna tell Bubblegum you love her?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing. I'm just impressed that you're finally going to tell her."

Finn blushes, and turns to Jake. "Come on, lets get Marceline. She'll be able to help us out."

Before they go any further, Rainicorn taps Jake shoulder, and speaks to him in Korean. Jake then turns to Finn.

"She says she wants to help us look for Bubblegum." Finn turns to Rainicorn.

"Thanks Lady. Now lets go get Marceline." They eventually find Marceline at the food and refreshments table, drinking some punch. Finn shows Marceline the note.

"Hey, I know where that cave is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I guess Ice King really wants Bubblegum if he's resorting to note leaving."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's Ice King. He would never do a thing like this. He's too dumb to think of something like this," says Finn. "So where's this cave?"

"Follow me." The four of them head outside, and Finn and Jake jump on Rainicorn, and follow Marceline.

* * *

Inside a cave, we see a lone figure is seen tying someone up. That someone is Princess Bubblegum.

"I demand you release me this second!" yells Bubblegum. However, the figure is gone. Bubblegum looks around, and sees a figure laying on the ground not too far from Bubblegum. She then notices who the figure is.

"Ice King? What the cabbage are you doing here?"

Ice King appears to be very pale, and can barely talk. He manages to get some words out. "Bubble...gum... the one... behind this... is..." He then faints. Bubblegum feels a little worried for him, even though he always kidnaps her. Then, an evil laugh is heard. Bubblegum looks, and sees a small figure carrying a large sword.

"Princess... I've come back for my revenge!" cries the figure. He slowly approaches Bubblegum, who begins shivering.

* * *

Finn, Jake, Ranicorn, and Marceline are seen at what used to be a grassy field, but is now covered by snow. Finn then notices some footprints in the snow. He jumps off Rainicorn, and observes them. Marceline notices, and flies back.

"What's wrong Finn?" She sees him observing the footprints.

"These footprints... they look familier."

Rainicorn flies back. "Finn, what're doing?" asks Jake. Finn looks up.

"Nothing. Come on, lets keep moving." He jumps back on Rainicorn, and Marceline begins leading them again. They eventually reach the cave.

"This is it," says Marceline. "Come on." They head inside. They look around, and Finn eventually sees Bubblegum tied up.

"Princess!" cries Finn.

"No! It's a trap!"

"Huh?" Then a laugh is heard. Finn and the others look around. Then, the small figure lunges at Finn. He dodges, and the small figure lands in front of Jake. He wraps himself around the figure. Finn then sees who the figure is.

"Ri... Ricardio!

"Yes, it is me! And I'm back to cut Princess Bubblegum's heart out, and make it all mine!" cries Ricardio. He bites down on Jake's arm, and he yells in pain. Ricardio lunges at Finn. "But I'll have to kill you first if I want to get to Bubblegum!" He slashes at Finn. But Finn quickly takes out his sword, and blocks the attack. He goes to stab Ricardio, but he blocks his attack. Jake then rushes in, and grows big. He goes to step on Ricardio, but he jumps out of the way. Rainicorn flies in, and goes to smack Ricardio with her tail, but Ricardio grabs her tail, and swings her around, and launches her into the wall. Jake gasps and goes to comfert her. Marceline hiss, and lunges at Ricardio, fangs baring. She bites down on him, but he quickly swings his sword before she could suck any blood. Marceline gets away safely, and pulls out her axe-base. She starts slashing it, but Ricardio easily defends.

"I don't understand. How is he fighting so well?" asks Finn.

"I've been watching you fight Ice King for a long time! I know all your moves. Face if Finn, you cannot beat me!" Marceline manages to land a hit on Ricardio, and he falls to the ground. He looks up at Marceline. "I'll admit, you're pretty sexy. I'd cut out your heart, if you had one!" He quickly jumps up, and goes to stab Marceline, but Finn punches him to the ground. Ricardio quickly gets up, and spins around, sword swinging. He knocks Finn and Marceline to the ground, and he laughs.

"Too easy! Time to end this!" He goes to stab Finn, but an ice bolt is shot at him. Ricardio is hit, and sent to the ground, sword knocked out of his hand. He looks, and sees a very weak Ice King, hand pointing at him.

"You bastard!" cries Ricardio.

"Finn... end this madness... now!" cries Ice King. Finn gets up, and lunges at Ricardio, fist extended. He punches Ricardio right in the face, and begins beating on him. After he thinks Ricardio has had enough, he grabs his sword, and goes to stab him. But Ice King crawls toward them.

"Stop! I said... end it... not kill him!" Ice King grabs the weak Ricardio, and puts him in his chest. Ricardio begins slowly disappearing, and is eventually gone. Ice King grows his color back, and turns to Finn.

"Umm... I don't know what to say... so... thanks. He goes to fly off, but then turns to him. "And... Merry Christmas." He quickly flies off. Finn blinks, and turns to the others.

"Anyone find that a little odd to hear Ice King say that?" asks Finn.

"Yup," says Jake. Rainicorn nods.

"That was a little messed up," says Marceline, brushing herself off. Finn then realizes about Bubblegum. He rushes over to her, and cuts the ropes. She gets up, and hugs Finn.

"Thank you for saving me from Ricardio Finn!" cries Bubblegum.

"Yeah, it was nothing. But, now, I have something to get off my chest."

"What is it?"

"Princess... I... I'm..." Jake approaches Finn, and elbows him. "In love with you!" Bubblegum is taken back by this, and Finn begins to madly blush.

"Finn... you... love me?"

"*sigh* I knew I should've just kept it a secret."

Bubblegum hugs him again, and then Finn faces her. She then kisses him on the lips for at least ten seconds.

"I've always loved you Finn," says Bubblegum. Finn looks at her, and smiles. The two walk outside, and it begins snowing. They look up in the sky, and enjoy the sight.

"So... does this mean we're... boyfriend and girlfriend?" asks Finn.

"Yes. It definitely means we are boyfriend and girlfriend." She kisses him again. From inside the cave, Jake is seen watching Finn and Bubblegum. He then turns to Rainicorn.

"Ah, young love." Rainicorn then kisses Jake on the cheek. He blushes. Marceline then appears at his side.

"At least he finally admited it," says Marceline. "Come on, lets leave these two alone for a while." Jake jumps on Rainicorn, and the three of them fly back to Bubblegum's Castle, leaving Finn and Bubblegum alone.

"Merry Christmas Finn," says Bubblegum.

"Merry Christmas Princess," replies Finn. The two continue to gaze up into the sky.

The End


End file.
